Stealth Rock (move)
Stealth Rock (Japanese: ステルスロック Stealth Rock) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation IV. It was TM76 in Generation IV. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is TM56. Effect Generation IV Stealth Rock sets an entry hazard around the target Pokémon. Pokémon on the target's field receive damage upon switching in. The amount of damage inflicted upon switching in is affected by the effectiveness of against the target. It also does not stack if multiple layers are set. It does not damage Pokémon with the Ability . removes Steath Rock from the user's side of the field if it affects its target; removes the effect of Stealth Rock from the target's side of the field if it affects its target. The damage is taken from the victim's maximum , and follows: Regardless of the weather, as after entry hazards take effect, Castform only takes 12.5% damage. Generation V Stealth Rock can now be reflected by . Generation VI onwards now clears Stealth Rock from both sides. Stealth Rock is unaffected by a mysterious air current. In an Inverse Battle, Stealth Rock uses the inverted weakness and resistance to Rock to calculate damage. Stealth Rock can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing , , and to give extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. Any Pokémon that appear after calling for help during SOS Battles are subject to Stealth Rock. If powered up by a Rockium Z into Z-Stealth Rock, it will raise the user's stat by one stage. Description |The user lays a trap of levitating stones around the foe. The trap hurts foes that switch into battle.}} |The user lays a trap of levitating stones around the opponent's team. The trap hurts opponents that switch into battle.}} |The user lays a trap of levitating stones around the opposing team. The trap hurts opposing Pokémon that switch into battle.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 28 |28 12 }} 12 |form=Alola Form}} 30 |30 12 }} 12 |form=Alola Form}} 30 |30 12 }} 12 |form=Alola Form}} 16 |16|16 5 }} 16 |16|16}} |form=Dusk Form}} }} By By TM }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The user will lay a Stealth Rock tile. If any opposing Pokémon steps on the tile, they will receive damage. When the player uses Stealth Rock, the trap is hidden until a Pokémon activates it and has no effect on the user or allies; however, if the opposing Pokémon uses this move, this trap will be visible to player so that it can be avoided. Unlike the main series games, the damage dealt by Stealth Rock does not depend on weakness or resistance. A Stealth Rock tile cannot be placed under one-tile-wide hallways or the entrance of a room. Description |Turns the user's tile into a Stealth Rock trap. A Stealth Rock trap inflicts damage on enemies that step on it.}} |Turns the user's tile into a Stealth Rock trap. A Stealth Rock trap is invisible when created and inflicts damage on enemies that step on it.}} |あしもとに わな『ステルスロック』を つくる わな『ステルスロック』を ふんでしまった てきポケモンは ダメージをうける}} |It creates a Stealth Rock trap on your tile. It turns your tile into an invisible Stealth Rock trap. A Stealth Rock trap damages enemies that step on it. }} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Stealth Rock is the only Cool move. * Under normal situations, Stealth Rock is the only entry hazard that can affect Pokémon, Pokémon with the Ability, or Pokémon holding an Air Balloon. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=隱形岩 |zh_cmn=隱形岩 / 隐形岩 |nl=Sluipsteen |fr=Piège de Roc |de=Tarnsteine |el=Ενέδρα Βράχων |it=Levitoroccia |pt_br=Pedra Oculta |pt_eu=Rocha Esquiva |ko=스텔스록 Stealth Rock |es_eu=Trampa Rocas |es_la=Rocas Sigilosas |ro=Piatra Secretă |pl=Tajemnicza Skała (DP015, M19-present) Podstępna Skała (DP018) |vi=Đá Ngầm }} Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Tarnsteine es:Trampa rocas fr:Piège de Roc it:Levitoroccia ja:ステルスロック zh:隐形岩（招式）